Shining Dragon
by CodeBlack243
Summary: Luego del regreso de Kaito, Rias y su séquito expulsan a Issei del clan Gremory, para luego asesinarlo. Perdido y esperando su muerte, es salvado por un desconocido; quien lo ayudara a liberar todo su poder cómo Sekiryuutei y recuperarse de la herida dejada por Rias.


Hola – Texto normal

[Hola] – Ddraig, Albión o seres de gran poder

"Hola" – Conversaciones por teléfono u holograma

(Hola) - Pensamientos

 **El inicio de los problemas**

Era un hermoso día, cielo azul y despejado, el sol brillante y personas yendo de aquí para allá en distintas actividades de su vida cotidiana.

Pero no en todas partes era así, en la Academia Kuoh, más específicamente en el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, se encontraba sentada una hermosa pelirroja frente a su escritorio sobre el cual había un círculo mágico que mostraba a un hombre que tenía una expresión seria mirando fijamente a la chica frente a él.

"Rias, necesito que vengas de inmediato" – Dice Sirzech con seriedad.

Onii-sama, ¿qué sucede? – Hablaba Rias algo preocupada por la expresión de su hermano.

"Investigando en un nido de demonios renegados encontramos algo de suma importancia, y requiero de tu presencia lo más pronto posible" Continuo diciendo el Maou Lucifer todavía con gran seriedad en su hablar.

De acuerdo, en seguida estoy allí – Habló Rias aun preocupada por las palabras de su hermano.

Y con estas palabras desapareció el holograma; dando por finalizada la conversación.

Luego de haber hablado con Sirzech, llamó rápidamente a su séquito para acompañarla.

Una vez llegaron al Inframundo a través de un círculo mágico cortesía de Akeno, fueron recibidos por Grayfia, quien los guió hasta una habitación en la que había unos grandes y elegantes muebles, sentados sobre ellos se encontraban; un hombre pelirrojo a quien identificaron como Sirzech, hablando con alguien que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, por lo que no se podía saber quién era… O al menos eso creían, pero Rias de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Esto… no… puede ser… cierto – Decía Rias totalmente impresionada y en shock.

Esta persona volteo al escuchar la voz; y al ver de quien se trataba, se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era un joven de 19 años, pelo azabache y piel morena, ojos verdes, con musculatura bien definida pero no exagerada y un poco más alto que Issei. Físicamente era alguien atractivo para las mujeres, y traía vendajes por distintas partes del cuerpo, pero no se veía afectado por estos.

Qué bueno volver a verte… Mi querida Rias – Habló el pelinegro manteniendo su sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar a las chicas presentes.

No lo puedo creer. Kaito, eres tu – Dijo Rias con gran emoción y felicidad.

Rias fue corriendo y salto a los brazos del ahora identificado como Kaito, mientras lloraba de felicidad, y este la recibió felizmente y empezó a girar con ella en brazos. Y así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Kaito se detuvo y la bajo, pero esta no se separaba de él.

Kaito, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de poder verte de nuevo – Dijo Rias aun con lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo veía fijamente.

Yo también estoy feliz de poder estar contigo otra vez, mi hermosa Rias – Respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa y viéndola igualmente.

Mientras esto sucedía, los miembros del séquito Gremory veían confundidos la escena, además de Issei, quien se encontraba muy celoso de lo que ocurría frente a él.

Akeno-san, ¿quién es ese sujeto? – Preguntó Issei murmurando a Akeno con evidente rabia en sus palabras.

No lo sé, jamás lo había visto - Le respondió Akeno con confusión sin dejar de ver lo que ocurría entre esos dos.

Quien se cree que es para hacer ese tipo de cosas – Pensó Issei con ira.

Entonces vieron cómo Rias y Kaito se separaron a la vez que la pelirroja volteaba a ver a sus siervos.

Kaito, quiero presentarte a mis amigos – Dijo Rias

Esa palabra se repetía constantemente en la mente de Issei.

Ellos son Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Gasper, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse e Issei – Decía a la par que los señalaba y estos saludaban alegremente a Kaito, a excepción de Gasper que se escondió en su caja, e Issei, quien solo gruño y desvió la mirada a otro lado, evitando ver a la persona frente a él. Esto confundió al pelinegro pero prefirió restarle importancia.

Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Kaito Berith, y soy amigo de la infancia de Rias – Saludó cortésmente a la par que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Kaito y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos bebes, siempre estuvimos juntos hasta que llegó un momento en que se mudo al mundo humano. Seguimos hablando por hologramas; pero un día lo enviaron a una misión que se suponía serían menos de 2 semanas; pero después de unos días no los encontraban y después de múltiples expediciones de búsqueda sin ninguna pista de su paradero; los declararon cómo desaparecidos y su búsqueda cesó – Hablaba Rias con su vista ensombrecida mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo sus cabellos.

Pero ahora he vuelto, y no tengo intención de irme todavía – Le dijo Kaito a Rias mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y la atraía mas hacía el, hecho que molesto a Issei pero aún así no dijo nada.

Ara ara, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste desaparecido, Kaito-san? – Preguntó Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

Fueron casi 7 años – Respondió el mencionado mirando a Akeno con una sonrisa triste.

Vaya Rias, cómo es que nunca nos hablaste de él – Preguntó Akeno a Rias con gesto extrañado.

¿Eh? ¿No les contaste de nosotros? – Preguntó Kaito a Rias mientras volteaba a verla todavía apegada a su cuerpo.

Bueno… No, nunca lo hice – Le respondió Rias avergonzada y sonrojada, desviando su vista de Kaito.

¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "de nosotros"? – Cuestionó Issei a Kaito con confusión y enojo, lo cual no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro.

Pues sucede que… Rias y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace años – Le dijo Kaito a Issei con tono y mirada desafiantes.

Esta respuesta dejó sorprendidos al séquito Gremory, y algo ruborizada a Rias

¿Cómo es eso de que están comprometidos? – Dijo Issei a Rias sin salir del shock por lo dicho por Kaito.

Es cómo él dice. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando teníamos 10 años – Dijo Rias ocultando su rostro, evitando ver a Issei a la cara.

¿Por qué nos ocultaste estas cosas… Bucho? – Habló Issei en voz baja y algo quebrada, con su mirada fija al suelo y su cabello ensombreciendo sus ojos.

Ise… yo… - Intento decir Rias, pero simplemente no sabía que decirle, ni mucho menos podía verlo a la cara con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Tengo otros asuntos que atender, con su permiso – Volvió a decir Issei sin cambiar su semblante. Acto seguido hace una reverencia, da media vuelta y abandona el lugar.

Sus compañeros veían la puerta por la que salió Issei con tristeza y pena, mientras que Kaito tenía una sonrisa triunfante igualmente; y Sirzech tan solo vigilaba todo con seriedad, aunque también se sentía triste por el joven.

Creo… Que es hora de que todos volvamos – Habló Rias con su mirada fija en el suelo, y en su voz denotaba tristeza.

Opino lo mismo, necesitamos descansar para poder hablar unos asuntos contigo, Rias – Le dijo el pelinegro a su prometida con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

El séquito Gremory hacia lo mismo, pero cuando Akeno se disponía salir del lugar, fue detenida por una mano y al voltear se encontró con Rias, la cual seguía sin ver a nadie.

Dile a Ise que esta noche dormiré aquí – Fue lo que le dijo Rias a Akeno y sin esperar respuesta de la pelinegra, salió del cuarto y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

Un rato después de que todos se habían ido; Venelana y Lord Gremory entran en la habitación de su hija, y la encuentran junto a una ventana con la mirada perdida.

Rias, Sirzech nos contó lo que sucedió hoy con Kaito – Dijo Venelana con preocupación a su hija.

No sé qué hacer Oka-san – Le dijo Rias a su madre sin dirigirles la mirada.

Tienes que elegir a uno de los dos Rias - Le respondió Lord Gremory viendo seriamente a su hija

No sé cómo podre hacer algo cómo eso, quiero mucho a los dos – Dijo Rias con tono de tristeza y volteo a ver a sus padres

Escucha a tu corazón Rias, y sabrás a quien elegir – Habló suave y comprensivamente la madre de la pelirroja.

Gracias Oka-san, eso haré – Respondió Rias con una sonrisa a su madre.

Te dejaremos que pienses tranquilamente – Dijo Venelana mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a su esposo.

Rias solo asintió y esperó a que se retiraran, luego fijó su mirada en la ventana; pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos se levanto y caminó hacia su cama.

(Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta) – Con estos pensamientos se durmió, aguardando a un nuevo e importante día; en el que las cosas cambiarían más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas. La primera y la mas importante es que NO voy a continuar con esta historia, esto es algo que escribí hace ya muchísimo tiempo, si bien en ese entonces tenia un montón de cosas planeadas ya todo se perdió con el tiempo. Esto lo estoy publicando porque después de mucho tiempo volví a ver este documento y me decidí por publicarlo. ¿Por qué? se estarán preguntando, la respuesta es sencilla, quiero que me den su opinión; ya que como soy muy novato en esto de escribir me gustaría saber que piensa la gente de lo que hago y como puedo mejorarlo. Por ello les pido que me disculpen si llego a interesarles esta historia, pero les agradecería mucho que me comentaran por que les gusto y que cambiarían ustedes de la historia para mejorarla. Con esto ya no tengo nada mas que decirles, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño comienzo como final de mi historia, cuídense y adiós.**


End file.
